Tales of the Mind
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: What is this you ask? Something hilarious and has little plot! I'll hope you'll review .-. I'm not expecting it though... You all seem to have better things to do. Possibility of me having fun with this is 100%! :3 Enjoys! OCs: Open!
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Mind Chapter 1: This is what happens when you lock Kit, Kat, Ty and strangely enough Color in the same room...

**A/N: Umm yeah.**

**Kat's POV**

"BLANKEE!" I yelp snuggling the thing. Kit sighs as Color bangs on the door. Ty sits in the corner staring at us with a half annoyed half questioning look.

**Ty's POV**

I still can't believe Glacier and Kyle did this to me... Seriously!

**"Aw shut it. You'd enjoy it if it was just Kit." **Water teases.

_"DON'T GO THERE."_ I snarl annoyed with him.

"Water please don't make him go ballistic on us again..." Fire mutters.

_"Got that right." _I say.

**"Fine." **Water states in a sad tone.

With no further response from the two I turn my attention to Color who is deliberately having a panic attack. Well you can't blame her... Kat is nutty beyond belief, Kit does manage to keep her cool unless talking with a voice in her head she's entitled Blood. And I honestly doubt she doesn't think I'm insane. Which is true at moments...

"Uh... I'm still here... And to clarify, you might be insane at points..."  Fire murmurs.

"FIRE SHUT IT!" I half screech and slowly realize it was aloud.

"Uhhh... You okay there?" Kat asks.

"Didn't sound like it." Color says her voice coated in fear. Kit keeps silent however since she did make me tell her everything...

"Just leave him alone guys." She says after a moment and I feel very greatful to her for not saying anything more.

"You knew about this Kit!?" Kat exclaims. Kit nods and I sigh knowing both Kat and Color will want an explanation.

"Alright..." Kat murrmurs.

**Glacier's POV**

"I can't believe that they didn't make him tell!" I exclaim and Kyle slaps his hand over my mouth and points to the end of the passage.

"Zane you're sure they're down here?" Someone asks and I immediately classify it as my sister Krissi. I turn to Kyle with a startled look and the two of us silently make our way to the stairs.

**Krissi's POV**

"Kris I'm as sure as it's going to rain." Zane responds. I watch to make sure we take the right turn, Kit made a lot of intricate tunnels down here...

Shortly we come across one of the many storage areas and I hear a muffled banging.

" GLACIER KYLE! LET ME OUT! I CAN'T STAND YOUR SIBLINGS AND KAT ANYMORE!" Someone yells and I remember the brown haired girl Kit a dressed as Color.

I open the lock on the door and hardly get a moment to back up before it swings open and slams Zane into the wall.

"Little...warn..ing..would... Have..be..en...nice?" Zane says.

"FREEDOM! Color yells and takes off while Kat peeks out from under a blanket she randomly carries around.

"Kat we're free!" Kit yells and tackles the smaller girl.

"Ack! Kit stop!" Kat yelps. I sigh and shake my head in response.

"I've never been happier to see you Kris!" My brother yells and hugs me.

"Ty! I can't breathe!" I squeak trying to push him off.

"Heh...sorry! But more importantly, where's Glacier?" He asks.

**A/N: Heh... I hope you'll like this little spinoff series! I'd appreciate suggestions for what characters to use! Because you're not limited to only just my OCs and can submit one of your own! Or suggest some I've used throughout story writing like for example: Kitty, Will, or even Cliff... I'll always credit the people who the OCs belong to! Heh... Even though I ended up designing Dark Angel and Crystal they are not mine. **

**But anyways, I needed to write something a little upbeat to get myself off the dark train of thought I've been having...so alas I wrote this amazing thing! **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the mind Chapter 2: This my friends. Is why we don't give Ty sugar and bananas.

**A/N: This is my mind... and guess what! I can't use my middle finger on my right hand to type like normal since I nearly got run over by a ton of people today... AKA Mikey, Tomino, Tamo the retard and Spazzy. And Elizabeth the lunatic :D Sorry if your name is Carlos or Elizabeth. I don't mean to offend you like the ones I know who thoroughly deserve to be bashed upon. (Color's Translation: Tomino=Jack, Tamo=Carlos and Spazzy is short for Spazzatoe which means Dylan.)**

**Now... this is during one of Del's experimentation mishaps so they're cats... don't be alarmed. No one stays that way cept Abby since she's already part one! Or Skill... my newest OC whom is a human, cat and skeleton hybrid. By the way this computer is acting up again -.- I'm on a relative's. And my brothers are stalking me...**

**Anyways: I'll give credit to the videos some of these are based off which can be memes or spoof things XD Ex: Meme: Imma Banana! And from a spoof I got the whole Kat freaks out over chocolate. Prepare for explosions, cuteness, craziness, chocolate, awkwardness, insaneness, rainbows, more explosions...tacos, soup, animal weirdness, a surprise relative, arrows, a sleep high Lexington after the tralala and of course Water scaring the crap out of his brother... I'm not sure what happened to Water... don't ask ^^'**

**SORRY FOR SUPER LONG A/N XD HERE HAVE THIS! **

_**"Imma Banana!"**_

Kit whistles as she sprays her cat Moonbeam with the hose to clean her. The cat makes no movement as she enjoys the cool water in her fur, for the mountians could get warm this time of year.

Discovering the miracle of still being able to do things like this entertained Kit enough she wasn't very worried about Del's mishap.

"Hey Kit!" Ty yells almost startling her out of her fur. She turns the water off and looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"IMMA BANANA!" He yells throwing his paws in the air and Kit gives him a quizzical look.

"You're a what?" She asks.

"IMMA BANANA!" He yells again louder in response, the dog tag chain around his neck bouncing.

"What happened to your clothes?" She questions discovering he somehow managed to bury himself in bananas.

"IMMA BANANA!" He yells again.

_"We're cats Kit. We don't wear clothing at the moment."_ Blood informs her and Kit facepaws whilst Ty messes around in the bananas.

_**"Chocolate rain?!"**_

"It's raining chocolate!" Ty yells and Kat stares at him.

"Did you say...chocolate?" Kat asks.

"With or without nuts?" Ty says.

"TAKE ME TO IT!" Kat suddenly yells and gets a little closer to Ty then he would like. Ty twitches before running away fast enough that Kat falls flat on her face.

"Traitor." She mutters into the ground.

_**"The world is mine, Kirana!"**_

"Is she singing Japanese?!" Kirana yells startled.

"It sure is..." Akane murmurs.

"You bet!" Tailye exclaims.

Zane and Kyle slowly walk away not of much notice to their sister or personality opposites.

_**"You did WHAT!?"**_

"No... don't eat my face... DON'T EAT MY FACE VELVET!" Ella screeches at the top of her lungs.

Later,

"You ate her face?" Stardust deadpans while Velvet has a goofy grin. Stardust slowly facepaws her white and golden fur rumpled in annoyance.

"_**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger"**_

Known as Cliffer, Techno, Scout and Kat. Cliffer is Harder since she's the toughest. Techno is Better since she has a cool visor! Scout's Faster hence her name is her job. And Kat is just Stronger :3

"_**Kat likes ice-pops :D"**_

Also based on the song from the last one. Kat LOVES snow-cones and such. Techno hates them though and Scout thinks they're too much. Cliffer however thinks they're a nice treat after hiking.

_**"LEX YOU DON'T HAVE A TRALALA!"**_

"Oh you touch my tralala?" Lex asks a thoroughly confused Night.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A TRALALA!" Is the only response he gets.

_**"Krissi and Glacier hate JB period."**_

"MAKE IT STOP MY EARS THEY BURN!" Glacier shrieks.

Krissi just repeatedly bangs her head on the wall.

"Must. Get. Song. OUT!" She yells.

**_"Ring, Ding!"_**

I don't have a phone anymore... Kat you can be such a baka sometimes. (Color Translation: Idiot)

_**"DIE NYAN DIE!"**_

Wise words of the Taiga loving cat whose nickname is the beginning of his favorite biome.

_**"Let's go to SPACE! Let's go to SPACE! Let's go to SPACE SPACE! Atmosphere! B-black-holes, that asteroid. To the big dipper! Orbit!"**_

This is why Kat lost her phone... Ty hates Space core more than Nyan cat.

_**"BBFs..."**_

Arty you-you weirdo!

"I want him!"

"I want you, AWAY FROM ME!"

Uh... That's just Arty and Ty. Ty does not like Arty very much...

_**"This is so totally going on YouTube!"**_

Okay... this is very weird. But it's Krissi and Glace for you.

"Hey Krissi!" Glacier whispers to her sister.

"Huh? What is it?" Krissi whispers back.

"I'm gonna pull a prank on Ty." Glacier says.

"Okay what are you gonna do Glacier?" Krissi responds.

"Okay, you ever heard of reverse psychology? Like you tell someone it's not their fault and they think it's their fault? Watch this, I can totally freak him out." Glacier explains before walking over to Ty.

"Ty," She says.

"Oh hi Glacier. What is it?" He asks.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" He answers giving her a quizzical look.

"It's not your fault." She repeats.

"What are you talking about?" He asks startled.

"It's not your fault." She says again.

"Huh what?" He asks with a wide eyed look.

"It's not your fault Ty! It's not your fault!" She exclaims.

"You're freaking me out dude!" Ty yells.

"It's not your fault!" She screams. "Come on!" She whispers to Krissi who walks over.

"Krissi something's wrong with Glacier!" Ty tells her.

"It's not your fault." Krissi says.

"What?!" He squeaks.

"It's not your fault Ty." Krissi responds.

"It's not your fault." Glacier echoes.

"It's never been your fault." Krissi says.

"It's not your fault." Glacier whispers.

After a moment Ty lets out a high pitched scream and curls up on the floor shivering in terror.

"Man we really freaked him out." Glacier says after a minute.

"I think we overdid it." Krissi says eyeing their brother.

"Did he just scream like a girl?" Glacier asks.

"Ha... yeah." Krissi says pulling out a camera. "This is totally going on YouTube."

"Lawl." Glacier responds.

_**"Ella, I thought I told you to hide the rocket launcher."**_

Flake yawns and starts to walk.

"Time for coffee and a taco." She says grinning.

"Hey Snow!" She calls as she passes her sister.

"Hi Flake!" She calls back.

"Melody!" She says.

"Hi!" The blonde girl calls.

"And here it is, the mini fridge." Flake says and walks up to open it.

"Huh..wha?!" She says discovering it's empty. "No." She whispers.

Right after that the whole area exploded. Standing covered in soot are Delanie and Ella.

"Ella?" Delanie asks.

"Yes?" Ella replies.

"I thought I told you to hide the rocket launcher." Del says.

"I did." Ella states.

_**"I'll tell you what I want Kris."**_

"Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really want!" Krissi says.

"So tell me what you want what you really really want!" Skill responds.

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" Kris calls.

"So tell me what you want what you really really want!" Skill responds once more.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, get you away from me." She says glaring at Skill who turns tail and runs his cloak blowing behind him.

_**"Does that make me crazy? :3"**_

Kit: Does that make me crazy?

Ty: Yes.

Kit: Does that make me crazy?

Ty: YES.

Kit: Does that make me crazy?

Ty: YES. o_e

Kit: Posiblyyyy?

**A/N: leave a review if you liked it :3 Also for those of you who know me. Skip the following rant.**

** I'm quite sensitive but if you piss me off enough I won't hesitate to give you a peice of my mind which can be as dark as my hair is black. I have thoughts that most people wouldn't so don't go assuming I'm just a misunderstood kid. I have actual thoughts and voices play out to me in my mind. Voices that are not my own but my character's or simply my little friend I've entitled Blood. That's what came of all hurt I had to take. A true insane thing of voices. Also if you're Kongy or War Dragon you should know I don't pay attention to logic. I'm not a FREAKING KITKAT. I really have no idea what a "kitcat" is other than me. I mean...I hardly call myself by my real name anymore. I have thinking superior to most I know yet I get treated like I don't exist. I rely on all of you to keep from going under. You're like a rope to pull me out. If you just laugh at this it proves you have no heart nor soul and if you do you're very cold. Take me seriously. I feel a load better now :3 ~Kit**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**

X_X


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of the Mind Chapter 3: My insanity has taken the keyboard.

**A/N: I'm sitting here at like 8 PM on the computer bored out of my mind so…. I'm letting Blood help me write this one more than normal.**

**Blood: ^^**

**She seems awfully excited…. o.o **

**I don't really know where my head is going but… enjoy it.**

_**Randomness on a whole new level….**_

"Uh… give Endy a cookie?" Kyle suggests

"But I don't have any cookies." Glacier tells him.

"Did you think I was an idiot?" Kyle says and faceplams and hands her the cookie.

"Oh… well if my cousin has a robotic dog no." Glacier says.

"That was sad. Awful sad." Kyle states shaking his head.

"I'm not very good at that…" Glacier says in a quiet tone.

_**Why we are bad at solving riddles of what Kate does.**_

"Did you run into the wall?" Color asks.

Kate shakes her head and continues bouncing for no apparent reason.

"Facedesk again?" Kat asks.

Kate shakes her head again and starts doing a different dance.

"Mattress springs." Ty says and Kate stops and looks at him.

"Correct! Now join me!" She says.

"Uh…no thanks." He says and backs away.

_**Insanity and Sanity stole my keyboard!**_

"Blood! Purity! GET BACK HERE! I NEED THAT!" Kit yells and the questioned girls laugh and high-five.

"When we work together we can conquer lots. It's logic." Purity says.

"Aw screw your logic. It's the thoughts that count." Blood says with a smirk.

_**Don't unplug the headphones….**_

"Color don't unplug them! Please I'm warning you!" Kate says and Color unplugs the cord only to cover her ears and flinch. Kate quickly plugs them back in.

"I told ya so." She says and goes back to drawing.

"I think I may be deaf now." Color states.

_**SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!**_

"I'm going to have a conniption here Ty! TALK TO ME!" Kate yells.

Ty blankly stares at her with a confused look.

"What does conniption mean?" He asks.

"I-I'm not really sure." Kate says.

_**Nightcore :3**_

"This is what makes Blood want to punch me…. But she can't." Kit says.

"True. I think you annoy Fire and Water more than anyone else with this." Blood responds.

"You're probably right. They kinda hate me for how much the two of us can generate though our heads." Kit says and Blood nods.

"It's true. The song is terribly catchy though." Blood says.

_**One-eyed and self-centered**_

The definitions of Terima and Felixea, because I can. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay. Blood is seriously here now.

"_**How much can you stand?"**_

Meep. This is a question you can't ask Skill or Ty. Unless you want to have either kill you.

Also don't ask Abby… she's slightly unstable.

_**What happens when I play the Nightcore Mother Murder on loop…**_

I do this sometimes… Now I want to draw.

**A/N: Yeah…. I'll go do that. And replay Mother Murder again X3 You'd have to see the Thought Phase titled by the song to understand.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
